Your Wings Will Save Us
by Chazymandias
Summary: John has wings. Sherlock doesn't know. He finds out very dramatically. Fluff at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The cover image was drawn by the beautiful Kay, it's also viewable on her deviantart (link on our profile)**

"John! I'm bored!"

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't unusual. Sherlock was always bored so I just ignore it.

"Joooooooohn!"

Sherlock was whining now. Oh dear.

"John! Talk to me!"

I looked up from my book.

"Sherlock. I'm reading. Why don't you go, I don't know, experiment?"

"I've nothing to experiment on."

Internally I was sighing. This was another typical excuse.

"Molly out of specimens?"

Molly was normally Sherlock's first port of call for things to experiment on. Today must be a day off.

"John. Do something. I'm really bored"

There he went again, expecting me to drop everything and entertain him.

"Sherlock. I am trying to read my book. I would like to finish it today. If you can't find something to do then go out and see if Lestrade has any cases. The fresh air will do you good and it will stop you being bored"

Pleased with myself I sat back and smirked at him. This would mean the flat to myself for at least half an hour.

"Fine."

Sherlock jumped to his feet, grapped his scarf and coat and stormed out of the flat. I could here him charging down the stairs and saying a brisk "not now Mrs. Hudson" as he walked out.

Finally. Checking from the window that he was actually gone I breathed a sigh of relief. Half an hour was long enough to stretch my wings.

Shrugging out of my jumper and shirt I unfurled then and shook them violently.

A couple of caramel coloured feathers floated to the floor which I quickly picked up and hid so that Sherlock wouldn't find them. I stretched and smiled. It was uncomfortable keeping them hidden all the time. I sat down and picked my book back up. Some peaceful reading time, for once.

So engrossed was I in the final chapters that I didn't notice Sherlock's entry.

"John! We have to get out! Quick! There's a..."

He trailed off mouth open.

Ah. Well this was awkward.

"Ummmm..."

This seemed to snap Sherlock out of whatever trance he was in.

"John! There's a bomb! Get out of h..."

Interrupted by an explosion this time.

With reactions speeds I didn't know I had, I flicked my wings out and pulled Sherlock to me then pushed us both to the floor. Jets of fire shot over our heads while bricks and glass fell around us.

Deafening noise and then nothing.

"Sherlock?"

Silence.

"SHERLOCK?"

No. No. He can't be dead.

"Sherlock talk to me! Breathe! Something!"

"John, you have wings."

I almost collapsed when I heard him speak. Instead I kissed him. I don't know what I was thinking but he didn't appear to mind.

He stroked his fingers down my back and then back up again, finally touching my wings. That sent sparks through me and I kissed him harder, possibly biting his lip a few times. We kissed on the floor for nearly 15 minutes until Sherlock drew back.

"John?"

Oh dear.

"Yes dear? I mean Sherlock."

No, no, stupid brain.

"Could I have a feather?"

Um.

"What would you want a feather for?"

"Well, it is Molly's day off..."

Unbelievable.


	2. Chapter 2

I came in with some shopping to see Sherlock peering down his microscope in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm back Sherlock"

No response. He must be thinking hard. So I moved around him putting things away.

That finished I went to find out what Sherlock was examining. Slipping my arms around his waist, I peered over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" I whisper, and licked his ear lobe. I felt him shiver.

"John, please, I'm trying to concentrate"

"On what, Sherlock?" He blushed. Interesting.

"nfyrfthrs" He muttered.

"Pardon?"

"One of your feathers…" Ah. That was why. I smiled and planted a kiss on his jawbone. Another shiver. I smirked.

"Anything interesting?"

He turned on the chair to face me, then, realising that I was now at a strange angle, pulled me down onto his lap.

"Well, you see, I found this chemical in them that causes them to glow in dim lights which is similar to that of a jellyfish but has an extra pairing in it which means that…" he continued to talk, telling me all about why my wings glow. I didn't understand most of it so contented myself with staring at his lips instead. Perfectly shaped and

"John! Are you even listening to me?" I started.

"ummm… yes, extra pairing, controllable, changes colour"

He glared at me and then his brows furrowed.

"Changes colour?" I blinked. Had he not said that?

"Do you mean your wings change colour?" Oh dear.

"Weeeeeell…"

"Do you know what this means John?" No, I didn't.

"You have to show me! Now!" I sighed. Sherlock was hard to resist when he was filled with this child like enthusiasm. So I nodded and drew him through to the living room where we closed the curtains and turned the lights off. As I gave Sherlock's eyes time to adapt to the darkness I carefully unfurled my wings and gave them a little shake. They started to glow a calm, pale cream.

Sherlock gasped. I smiled softly and the light changed to a vibrant orange. Then flashed to bright green. All the time I was watching his face, the way the light flickered across his cheekbones and left his eyes in shadow. He was beautiful. As I thought that the light turned to a pale pink.

The corners of Sherlock's mouth twitched.

"What controls the colour change John?" He whispered.

"My thoughts"

"What are you thinking now?"

My turn to blush.

"I, uhh."

"John?"

"You" I whispered.

Then he was in front of me, his lips on mine. One hand in my hair, cradling the back of my neck, the other running through my feathers. We both shivered.

The light glowed red as we kissed. A passionate, consuming red that lit up the whole room. I felt Sherlock smiled against my lips so I pulled back to look at him.

"What?"

"That I do this to you." He gestured to my feathers which were glowing.

"I love it," he whispered and kissed me.

**Several lovely people asked for more, so here it is. I wasn't sure about the original so to know that people liked it was amazing! Thank you :)**

**How does this compare?**


End file.
